Fairy Tail do Futuro
by Helder
Summary: Esta é minha historia sobre as aventuras dos filhos dos mais fortes magos da historia. Vários OCs e alguns pares talvez, vou pensar nisso
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail do Futuro

Sumario: Esta é minha historia sobre as aventuras dos filhos dos mais fortes magos da historia. Vários OCs e alguns pares (talvez, vou pensar nisso)

AN: Esta e minha primeira fanfic, por isso não me critiquem.

Rate: M (por causa de futura violência).

Não possuo os personagens feitos pelo Mashima-sensei.

* * *

Capitulo 1 – Encontro

"Onii-chan! Vem Logo! Vem!" – Gritava uma garota enquanto corria pela bela cidade de Magnolia.

"Calma. Não é como se a cidade ou a guilda fosse sumir de uma hora para outra." – Dizia um garoto que estava atrás da garota. "Você é muito apressada, sabia disso, Kiara?" – Dizia ele enquanto bocejava.

"Não sou apressada, só estou ansiosa. Vamos para a mesma guilda que o Tou-chan e a Kaa-chan estavam." – Dizia a garota de um modo bastante excitada.

"Como se eu ligasse pra isso. Eu só quero ficar forte o suficiente para superar o nosso Oyaji de merda." – Explicava o homem atrás dela.

(AN: Agora acho que devo dizer as aparências desses personagens. Kiara é uma garota de 18 anos, com cabelos longos e loiros, olhos pretos, altura média e belos atributos (se você me entende). Ela está vestindo uma camisa sem mangas e calças jeans. E o homem atrás dela possui a mesma idade e olhos pretos, possui cabelos negros, uma altura um pouco maior de Kiara, uma cicatriz horizontal no nariz e uma vertical perto do olho esquerdo. Ele veste uma blusa azul com um casaco de couro e calças jeans [AN2: é assim que se faz?]).

_Em outro lugar da cidade..._

"Onde será que tá?" – um jovem de cabelo rosa se perguntava enquanto andava pela rua. Ele possuía 18 anos, cabelo rosa (Pintado), altura média e olhos azuis. Ele estava vestindo apenas um cachecol e calças rasgadas e desgastadas. "Ei, Cheer, você já viu o prédio ou ela?" – Gritou para o alto. Após isso, um gato com asas estava descendo na direção do garoto. "Não vi nada, Kaito" - Um gato branco falou na cara do garoto. "Ne, você não devia correr na frente da Hina em um lugar que você nem conhece, sabia?" – Falou o gato no ombro de Kaito. "Estamos em um lugar novo, tem que se explorar o desconhecido, não acha?" – Disse Kaito que começou a correr sem rumo com Cheer no ombro.

Kaito corria enquanto apreciava a vista dos belos lugares em Magnolia, como os parques, avenidas e o centro comercial. Durante sua corrida, esbarrou em alguém e caiu. "Foi mal, você est-" – Dizia Kaito enquanto levantava, mas ficou sem palavras ao ver uma bela loira, que era quem ele havia esbarrado. Ele nunca tinha visto uma garota tão linda antes, ele congelou na visão que tinha. "Você está bem?" – Dizia Kiara, que havia se preocupado ao ver que ele estava imóvel. O coração de Kaito bateu loucamente no momento ele só conseguiu dizer: "Você é lind-".

Antes de terminar a frase, recebeu um pontapé na cara e saiu voando até uma barraca de frutas. "Kiara, você está bem?" – Perguntou o garoto de cabelos negros, após dar o chute. "Estou sim Onii-chan. Mas você precisava chutar aquele cara tão longe assim?" Kiara questionou. "Mas é claro que sim. Do meu ponto de vista, ele estava flertando com v-" – Ele foi cortado ao ver que o homem de cabelos rosa levantou e estava em chamas.

"Essa não." – Os dois ouviram um gato branco falar. "Nem adianta pedir desculpas, o Kaito é muito pavio curto. Ele enfrentou várias coisas estressantes para chegar aqui, e o seu chute explodiu ele." – o gato explicava para os dois. "Pfff." – disse o homem de cabelos negros, enquanto caminhava ate Kaito. "Vou mostrar que existem explosões bem piores do que isso." – dizia o homem enquanto algo se formava em sua mão direita.

"O meu nome é Hamrio Fullbuster, e eu vou ser o seu adversário." – Disse ele com um sorriso no rosto.


	2. Chapter 2

Fairy Tail do Futuro

Sumario: Esta é minha historia sobre as aventuras dos filhos dos mais fortes magos da historia. Vários OCs e alguns pares (talvez, vou pensar nisso)

Rate: T

Não possuo os personagens feitos pelo Mashima-sensei.

Capitulo 2 – Vermelho e Branco

Após o homem de cabelo preto falar seu nome, Kaito foi imediatamente pra cima dele e deu um chute na cabeça de Hamrio, fazendo-o voar longe e atravessar a parede de uma casa. Após Hamrio se levantar, seu poder magico se foca na palma da mão enquanto ganhava forma. O homem de fogo não se importava com a concentração de poder magico do Hamrio e foi correndo novamente em direção ao mago em sua frente. Mas, no momento o poder magico de Hamrio toma a forma de uma dinamite com pavio curto e acesso.

No momento em que Hamrio ia jogar sua dinamite, duas flechas acertaram o chão na frente de Kaito e Hamrio. Ambos pararam e sentiram um poder magico indo da flecha ate o chão. No momento seguinte, um pé feito de pedra atingiu a genitália dos dois.

"Vocês estão destruindo a cidade na qual nossa guilda e responsável, vocês possuem alguma desculpa para isso?" – Os dois ouviram uma voz meio masculina, mas mais feminina enquanto se contorciam de dor. A dona da voz era uma mulher de uns prováveis 19 anos, ela possui cabelo vermelho como rubis, olhos grandes e castanhos. Ela vestia roupas intimas cobertas por um pequeno casaco e calcas compridas. Atrás de sua roupa ela carregava um Alijava com no máximo 50 flechas.

"Ah, Kaito Dragneel, finalmente te achei!" – uma garota de longos cabelos brancos falava enquanto se dirigia. Ela possuía olhos azuis esverdeados, uma altura de 19 anos e carregava uma katana com bainha laranja e preta. Ela vestia uma camisa sem mangas, que cobria apenas os seios e um par de shorts de couro sustentado por um cinto.

Os dois homens ainda agonizando de dor, a expectadora loira, o gato com asas e a mulher de cabelos vermelhos encararam a mulher de cabelos brancos.

"Hina!" – A mulher de cabelos vermelhos disse enquanto apontava para a de cabelos brancos.

"Ah, nem te percebi, há quanto tempo, Mili!" – falou a mulher de cabelos brancos saudando a amiga de cabelos vermelhos.

"Hina, você conhece ela?" – disse Kaito já levantado.

"Claro, ela faz parte da guilda, mas aqueles dois eu não conheço, por falar nisso, quem são vocês?" – Disse Hina apontando para Hamrio e Kiara.

"Eu sou Kiara Fullbuster!" – Disse Kiara sorrindo a Hina "E aquele ali e meu Onii-chan, Hamrio Fullbuster." – Continuou apontando para Hamrio.

"Eu sou Mili Scarlet. Prazer em conhecê-los." – Disse Mili estendendo sua mão.

"E eu sou Hina Strauss. Desculpe pelos problemas do meu primo." – Disse ela saudando os dois irmãos.

"Vocês dois também vieram aqui com o mesmo objetivo que eu?" – perguntou Kaito aos Fullbusters.

"Depende, qual o seu objetivo?" – Perguntou Hamrio.

"Entrar na guilda mais forte de Fiore!" – Disse Kaito entusiasmado.

"SIM!" – Os dois irmãos gritaram em respostas.

"Então vamos levar vocês ate lá, e Kaito se você se perder dessa vez eu arranco sua cabeça fora." – Disse Hina enquanto sorria e lançava uma aura assassina.

"Aye Sir." – Disse Cheer para não se sentir esquecido.

Assim os magos caminharam em direção a guilda onde todas as lendas se reúnem.

Gostaram? Ou não? Por favor comentem.


End file.
